The Wedding Weekend
by Carley9
Summary: Buffy wasn't expecting to spend the weekend with a stranger when Dawn dragged her to the wedding of a friend.


_AN: This was written as an attempt to see if I could write PWP. Based off prompt 56. Breakfast._

* * *

"What is it you like to eat for breakfast?"

Buffy set down her glass and looked at the man who was standing next to her. She tried to remember who he was, but she had always been terrible with names. She knew he was somehow related to Dawn's new boyfriend, but that was about it. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"The father of the bride." The man downed his glass of champagne in one gulp. "I was told in no uncertain terms that if I don't accept it, I won't be the one walking her down the aisle."

"I meant what is your name. I'm _horrible_ with names."

The man frowned at her and Buffy had to suppress a giggle. "My name's Vegeta."

Buffy snagged a glass of champagne from a roving waiter and asked, "So, Vegeta, why are my breakfast preferences being questioned?" She took a drink and giggled at the way the bubbles tickled her nose. "I thought that you might have been trying to use a terrible pick-up line on me."

Buffy saw something shift in his gaze as he openly appraised her body. He leered at her and gave her a smug grin. "It hadn't crossed my mind at first, but the idea has merit." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, brushing his thumb across the corner of her mouth. "A _lot_ of merit."

Buffy downed the rest of her champagne. Feeling reckless, she smiled coyly at him and asked, "Is there somewhere we can go to continue our conversation, privately?"

Vegeta fished a key card out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket. "I'm in suite 1407." He raked his gaze over Buffy's body again. "Don't keep me waiting."

Buffy watched him walk to the elevator and took an appreciative look at his form before she went to talk to Dawn. Fairly certain she was going to get yelled at, she hugged her sister and said, "I'm going up to this guy's room. Wish me luck."

Dawn just hugged her back and said, "Good for you. About time you let go of Riley." She pulled away and gave her a large smile. "Now, you go get 'im, tiger."

Buffy moved toward the elevator. After she stepped inside, she hit the button that would take her to the fourteenth floor. She took a minute to fix her hair and took a deep breath. When the doors finally opened, she exited the elevator and took her time walking toward the room. Once there, she slid the key card through the slot, and, when the indicator lit up, opened the door.

Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" Buffy slowly explored the suite. She entered the sitting room and thought the vase of lilies was a nice touch. She turned toward the bedroom and spied Vegeta, wearing only a towel, standing in the doorway between the two rooms. She openly appraised the image Vegeta made and bit her lip. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not at all. Just thought I'd try to take a quick shower, in case you were leading me on." He crossed the room and framed her face in his hands. "Glad I was wrong." He then slammed his lips to hers.

Buffy felt like she had caught on fire just from that simple kiss. She gripped his shoulders in an effort to stay standing. When she felt steadier, she slowly slid her hands down to his chest and moaned. His muscles were solid under her touch and were real, not a trick of the light like she feared.

Vegeta chuckled an pulled away for a moment. "Can't say a woman's had that reaction to touching my chest before." He dropped his hands away from her face and grasped her upper arm to lead her to the bedroom. He stopped and moaned when she leaned into him and nibbled on the hollow of his throat. He pulled her closer, then reached behind her and fumbled for the zipper of her dress. When he finally managed to grab it, he let out a triumphant sound as he pushed the straps off her shoulders and slid it down.

She pulled her arms out of the straps and wiggled her hips. She smiled as her dress pooled around her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kicked her dress away. She let go for a moment and unhooked her bra as she stepped out of her shoes.

Impatient, Vegeta pulled her bra off and grabbed one of her breasts. When she threw her head back and moaned, he smiled to himself and licked the nipple of the breast he was holding onto. With his other hand, he pulled her closer and pulled her thong down over her hips.

She helped him out by shimmying her hips. When she felt her underwear hit the floor, she grabbed at his towel. As soon as they were both naked, Buffy pulled Vegeta against her and moaned as her breasts rubbed against his chest.

He pulled her into a deep kiss as he pushed her up against the nearest wall. He pulled her legs up and placed them around his waist as she braced her back against the wall. She cried out as he played with her slit to see how ready she was. He latched onto her breast as he slowly inserted one finger.

She grabbed onto his hair and tugged. "Vegeta, quit teasing me!"

He let go of her breast and removed his hand, then grabbed her hips to position her. "Don't complain when you're sore in the morning."

He sheathed himself in one quick motion and she felt the coil of tension that had been building snap. She squeezed her legs around him tighter and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep steady. They managed to find a rhythm that worked and felt both fast and desperate. They resumed kissing and Buffy would take nips of his lower lip when he tried to pull away.

"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed when he started thrusting harder and faster than before. She was so close... She reached a hand down in between them to play with her clitoris only for Vegeta to smack her hand away.

Vegeta growled at her, "You let me worry about that." Keeping a hold of her, he pulled them away from the wall and carried her into the bedroom. The moment Buffy felt the bedspread underneath her, Vegeta unhooked her legs from around his waist and scooted them up toward the head of the bed. He began thrusting again, however his pace was a lot less hurried and more determined. In this new position, he was able to explore her body. He would use light touches to inflame her senses and send her to higher than she ever thought she could go.

He sat back on his heels and pulled her into his lap. As she placed both feet on either side of his legs, he lifted her up so her breasts were parallel with his mouth. He rocked them in a rhythm that took Buffy's breath away. He took his time sucking on both of her breasts before he finally snaked his hand into the crux of her thighs and rubbed her clitoris in slow circles, causing her to completely come undone. With a few more grunts, he followed right behind her into bliss.

Vegeta pulled out and gathered her into him arms long enough to pull the bedspread down. He laid Buffy under the covers and gave her a kiss before he covered her up. When she made a small sound of protest at him leaving, he said, "I'm just gathering your clothes. I'll be back in a moment." Buffy was asleep before he returned to the bed.

* * *

Buffy woke up suddenly, unsure of where she was. She knew she was at a wedding and that she had met someone...

She looked down and saw an arm slung around her waist. She studied it for a moment and could tell in the dim light that it belonged to a man and he likely had dark hair. She went through her mental catalog and knew something was bothering her, but she didn't remember what it was.

She felt him move behind her and she gasped at the touch of his bare skin against hers. While she might be having a hard time remembering him, her body certainly didn't forget. She felt his hardened shaft rub against her bottom and involuntarily moaned and arched her back against him.

She heard him chuckle. "I'm glad to see you're so eager to begin again."

He flipped her over and she caught sight of his face and smiled. Glad that she now had a face to go with the name she half-remembered, she said, "What can I say, champagne is my weakness." She opened her legs in invitation. "Do you have any weaknesses, Vegeta?"

Vegeta settled himself between her thighs and contented himself by looking at her. He enjoyed the way her hair pooled over the pillows and how her breathing became shallower in anticipation. "At the moment, only you." He captured her mouth with a kiss as he slowly entered her. He kept his pace slow and steady and watched her come undone underneath him. He felt smug when she blindly grabbed at him and screamed his name in release.

Buffy saw the smug grin cross his features and wanted to do what she could to wipe it off his face. She pulled him down into a hungry kiss, pouring her passion into him, wanting to make him want her as much as she wanted him at the moment. She managed to flip them over so she was straddling on top of him.

Vegeta threaded his hands through her hair and lightly tugged the tresses, exposing her throat to his gaze. Something inside him wanted to nip at the expanse of skin, but was unable to act on it when she looked at him and began clenching the walls of her vagina. He felt his eyes roll back into his head as he tried to watch this woman ride him like he was the last fuck she was ever going to have.

Feeling like she had won for the moment, Buffy let herself enjoy the feelings. He was well-muscled and didn't mind that she wasn't as delicate as she seemed. She had had previous boyfriends who didn't like this side of her; the side that seemed to live on unbridled passion and willing to do almost anything for the ultimate feeling of bliss. She threw her head back and could feel that familiar tension building in her core. She moaned and reached for his hands, trying to guide him to what she needed.

Panting, Vegeta watched her enjoy what she was doing to him. It wasn't very often he found a partner that matched him passion for passion. He allowed her to guide his hands to where she needed and groaned when unerringly brought one to her breast and the other to her clitoris. Letting her drive the pace, he rubbed slow circles in counterpoint to his thrusts.

"Oh god! I'm going to-!"

Vegeta grabbed her hips and began thrusting harder as he felt her come undone. When he felt the last of her tremors fade away, he flipped her over and continued thrusting. He watched her smile widen as he growled at his release. He flopped down beside her and gathered her into his arms. He wasn't one for cuddling, but he couldn't stand not touching her; something in the texture of her skin haunted him.

"That was amazing." Buffy turned to look at him. "I'll admit I don't have much experience, but that was something out of my league."

Vegeta gave into the urge to explore her neck. Between kisses and nips, he said, "I'll admit to having a lot of experience and that this is unique." He ran a hand up her leg. "I can't stop touching you."

"Well, I'll let you continue if I can return the favor."

Vegeta grinned at her. "Be my guest."

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Vegeta had one hand twisted in the sheets and the other entwined in Buffy's hair as her mouth bobbed up and down his shaft. He let go of the sheets and pulled her off him and into his lap. "If you continue with that, we won't be able to continue."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "_You_ wouldn't have been able to continue. _I_, on the other hand, could simply pleasure myself until you were ready again."

Vegeta growled at her for shoving that mental image in his head. "Maybe later, but now I want to fuck you. I want to drill you into the mattress and make it unable for you to walk right."

"Promise?"

Vegeta maneuvered Buffy so she was on her back with her knees spread apart. "We'll have to save the acrobatics for another night, for now it's going to be fast and hard."

Buffy started at the mention of the possibility of continuing after tonight, but found that she wanted to see him again. Even if it was only for the sex, it was still some of the best damn sex she had ever had. She grasped his hair in her fists and pulled him up for a kiss. When he slid home, she threw her head back and moaned. She wrapped her legs around his hips and arched up every time he was completely sheathed inside her. She could tell Vegeta was getting close because he was starting to growl with each thrust.

He could see that she was close, but not as close as he was. He leaned over her and nipped at the hollow of her neck, causing her to clench her inner walls around him. He did it one more time and felt her start to fall apart. Quickly picking up the pace, he held her close as he emptied into her. When he was finished, he slid out and pulled the blankets around them.

* * *

Buffy woke up to an empty bed. She saw her clothes she had been wearing the night before were neatly folded and sitting on top of the dresser. She quickly got dressed then exited the bedroom.

Vegeta was sitting a a table and talking rather animatedly to someone on the phone. Spread around him was an assortment of breakfast foods as well as fruit and juices. It reminded Buffy of the morning after scene in Pretty Woman and caused her to giggle to herself. She grabbed a plate and loaded it up, feeling that since he was aware of the acrobatics they had engaged she was more than able to eat without impunity.

As he argued with Bulma over the last minute details of the rehearsal dinner set to take place this evening, he watched Buffy tuck into her meal. He snagged one of the sausages off the plate, then said into the phone, "Just make sure that my plus one can sit next to me. Her name's Buffy."

_"Where did you find her? At a bar?"_

"It's none of your business, but I met her at the meet and greet last night, so you will be cordial, Woman." Before Bulma could lecture him, he hung up on the call and turned to Buffy. "Sorry about that, my ex-wife likes to think she's still the center of the universe."

Holding a sausage link, she asked, "So, I'm gonna be your plus one?"

He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap, ignoring her protests. "I hope you don't mind. I think this weekend will be more bearable if you're by my side." He snatched a piece of fruit off her plate and watched what he said sink in. "I'm not going to force you, but I would like it if you came back with me after the dinner tonight."

Ignoring her plate, she twisted around in his lap and looped her arms around his neck. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and said, "Let me go take a shower and get things in order. I just have to let my sister know what's going on."

He helped her to her feet and saw her to the door. "Until later, then." He stole a quick kiss then watched her hurry to the elevator. His weekend was looking much better than originally planned. He was in such a good mod, he might not even threaten the boy.


End file.
